Bleach: Hostile Blade
by TheAidan
Summary: The Story of Aidan Kenta.
1. The Prologue

Note: Hey guys I just thought I might would have been able to create a Cool Bleach Fan-Fic So this is my attempt at it. Also at the end the grammar and all might have been a little stupid and rough because I was rushed so dont flame me at that please! Well please enjoy.

Aidan was just a regular 16 year-old kid... but that would soon change. The old, silver alarm clock that Aidan had owned for many years rang as it did everyday. His father gave him the alarm clock so he never got rid of it. He only sees his father two days out of the year so he cherishes everything his father gives him. The alarm clock wakes him up with ease because of the unusually loud bleeping. His dad was an expert technician so he can modify things to make them more efficient or give them a new feature. So his father made the alarm clock extremely loud because he knew Aidan was a hard-headed kid. Even though he was awake he wasn't gonna get up. It was the first day school and the first day isn't real important. Then suddenly... BAM something metal hit him in the backside with great force!  
>Aidan leaped into the air because of the pain. He looked over to the direction from which he was attacked. It was his mother with a giant frying pan in her hand.<p>

'' I don't have some steel skin attribute! So why did you hit me with a frying pan! '' Aidan shouted over to his mother as he rubbed the wounded area. He could feel a welt that had formed.

Aidan's mother shouted back, '' Because you should be up and ready to get to school! So get dressed and get to school! ''

Aidan turned his back to her and scowled. He began to get dressed. He put on a dark blue shirt and put his grey hoody on. Then he put on his pair of dark blue jeans on.

Aidans mother ran over him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, '' Have a good day honey! Love you!''

Aidan thought, '' I swear she is either pregnant or Bi-polar!'' but all he said was, '' Alright, love you too. '' and headed downstairs.

He grabbed his book-bag off the dinner table and walked out the door. He felt a speckle of snow fall on his face along with the cold Karakura Town winter air. Aidan loved this type of weather. He hated getting sun-burnt since that's what happens to him when he gets to much sun. He doesn't tan even the slightest pinch. He saw a basketball roll down a hill. He stopped it with his foot. He looked up at the top of the hill and saw some kids about the age of thirteen looking down at him. Aidan assumed he could spend some time playing. After all, all he had to do was spray on some deodorant and run to school to make it on time. He took his hoody off and ran up the hill. He began crossing the ball through his legs and dribbled it down to the hoop to end up doing a back dunk. The orange sports ball was slammed through the hoop and bounced high off the ground. Once the ball stopped Aidan went to retrieve the ball and bounced it to one of the teen-aged kids.

'' Mind if I play for some time? School can be a drag man! And shouldn't you all be heading over to the school too?'' Aidan asked the group.

A African that was colored like caramel, that was holding the ball said, '' Naw brah its cool if you play for a bit. Yeah we should but we'll get there before it starts so it doesn't really matter. Just called me Zao and dont bother we know who you are. Aidan Kenta of Karakura High, we got to the same school but we only know you because of the fact that you were on the Basketball team last year.''

'' Oh ok, that's cool. So yeah I'm going out for the team again this year. So lets start man!'' Aidan said while rubbing his hands together for heat.

Aidan set down his bag and hoody in the same spot. He could really feel the wrath of Karakura's winter now. Zao charged at Aidan while dribbling the ball with his left hand. Then he crossed the ball over and dribbled equally well with his right hand. Zao jumped up for a layup. Aidan leaped up to block. Zao made contact with Aidan mid-air and then managed to roll it off his fingers into the hoop. That was a nice move but Aidan would have to show them something better. Zao passed the ball to Aidan. Aidan kept the ball real close to the ground dribbling it at a incredible speed. Zao reached for the ball thinking that he could steal the ball but Aidan quickly switched it over to his left hand. Aidan was a whole step ahead of Zao now. Aidan switched it back over to his right hand and then jumped into the air. Aidan put both hands on the ball and did a three hundred and sixty degree turn and dunked it in mid-air.

Aidan bounced the ball back to Zao. Zao was in a daze from the move he just witnessed. Aidan felt his cell-phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. He turned the phone to the side and slid the cover up. He got a text message from Shaoni. It said, ' GET HERE NOW! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT TILL THE TEACHER CALLS ROLL! ' Aidan was bug eyed now. He didn't know that much time passed. Aidan ran over where he left his bag and hoody. He put his hoody on and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He took off running full-speed without even saying anything. Aidan was already halfway to school but he could still make it if he kept running at this speed so he didn't need to worry.

Aidan made it to the school. He looked on the Announcement Board and saw where his class was. He ran down the hallway and then quickly reverted to walking to the room. He stood outside the door and sprayed some deodorant on and then entered the class room. He looked around for Shaoni. He spotted his white hair and sat in the seat next to him. Shaoni shot him a dirty look. Aidan did nothing but laugh and rub his head. Aidan almost didn't make it, he was lucky this time. The teacher began to call roll and Aidan started to look around the room. He saw someone else that he knew in the class, it was Alex. Aidan raised his hand when he heard his name called. Then he noticed that there was a group of girls in a daze staring at him. Aidan laughed a little and waved at them. They blushed and looked away real quick like. School would be a lot funner than he thought.

The final bell rung and Alex, Shaoni, and Aidan met up outside the door. Aidan put up one finger telling them to give him a minute or too. Shaoni and Alex looked at each other in confusion. Aidan scrambled over to a girl that was going through her locker putting away the unnecessary stuff. Alex laughed while Shaoni shot him a dirty look. Aidan appeared to be flirting with the girl, and she appeared to like him flirting with her. She would giggle every few minutes. Eventually she slipped him a strip of paper with her number on it. Aidan quickly entered it into his phone and showed her that she was in his contacts. The girl giggled for the final time, blew him a kiss and then she left the school. Aidan walked back over to Shaoni and Alex. Alex elbowed him for approval and Shaoni shot him an intense dirty look.

'' Alright then lets hit Buff Boys Buffet! I'm hungry and...ALEX IS BUYING!'' Aidan shouted as him and Shaoni ran off. They took off at high speeds to Buff Boys Buffet.

Alex looked at Aidan and Shaoni. Alex shouted, '' But I bought last t... there's no avoiding this situation. I guess I have to buy. Alex reached in his wallet and pulled out enough money for each of the three to eat at Buff Boys Buffet. Then Alex took off to Buff Boys Buffet.

Alex finally caught up with Aidan and Shaoni. They were both still laughing. Alex shot them a dirty look in exchange and then handed the Cashier the money. Then they all split up to gather there food of choice. When they met back up they sat at a table. Alex had a steak with mashed potatoes. Aidan had spaghetti and some macaroni and cheese. Shaoni had Ramen Noodles and Rice. Then after they sat down they dug into their food. They quickly finished that plate then got another plate of Dinner. Once they finished that plate they got a couple servings of desert. They started to talk about what they did during the summer. Alex went to some mountain and snowboarded. Aidan spent the whole summer at a Basketball camp. Shaoni's summer wasn't as fun as the others. Or it didn't sound like much more fun. Shaoni spent the whole summer looking up funny pictures and sending to them to Aidan. Shaoni also read a lot of Manga.

'' I wont lie. Once I got home I watched a whole series of Anime to the furthest point possible. When that was over I read the rest of it now I'm waiting for new chapters. '' Aidan said laughing, '' But I really did improve my game. I truly will be in the Japanese Basketball League one day. Ill be the huge basketball star that came from little Karakura Town.''

Alex laughed at Aidan and Shaoni. '' Man you both really wasted your time. I bet it was some Anime/Manga that I dont even understand or like. Shaoni... don't even get me started. Anyways that's really cool Aidan. Now that I'm done with that Snow Boarding Camp that I went to for pure fun, I need to get back to rapping. I have wasted enough time. ''

Shaoni frowned. '' I really did waste my time. But at least I was having fun during the summer while you both were doing bigger stuff. And you can ask Aidan, those were really funny pictures! ''

They finished up at Buff Boys Buffet and began walking around Karakura Town. They continued to talk about their summers and when that was done they talked about their relationships. Aidan was just getting girls but wasn't in anything serious. Alex was committed to a girl that Aidan and Shaoni have never met. Shaoni just is pure unlucky with girls. That's all there is to say on that subject! They were stopped by a gang of gangsters. Aidan asked them to move aside politely but they didn't budge. Aidan tried walking away but one of them pushed him and that just ticked him off. Aidan kicked him in the face all out and knocked the guy out. That started a huge fight. Aidan knocked a few more out and so did Shaoni and Alex.

Then a smaller group of gangsters came to the others aid. There was no more than nine of these. It appeared that the previous group of gangsters were just grunts and not worth much. The nine split up into groups of three to handle Aidan, Shaoni, and Alex. Aidan ran to one of them and dropped to the floor and swipe kicked his feet thus knocking him over. Aidan then kicked that ones chest, knocking the breath out of him. Aidan ran up to another one and did a backflip thus kicking it in the jaw and then bouncing off another's shoulders. Aidan laughed but then let out a loud grunt. He looked at the section of his chest where his heart was and there was a short sword stuck through it. Aidan coughed up blood. Shaoni and Alex both screamed ' AIDAN!' at the same time. They ran over to Aidan.

'' AIDAN! What happened! He stabbed you? ''' Shaoni screamed as it started to pour snow harshly. Tears were coming from Shaoni's eyes.

'' Isn't that what it looks like genius! But guys... Its over for me. Just don't tell the others at school... don't even tell my family. If they ask where I went tell them that I had to take a break from life or something! And especially... don't... tell... Aiko!'' Aidan said as he finally died.

Shaoni said while crying, '' Don't be smart when you have a sword through your chest! I wont tell them but wait who's...,' and at that moment Shaoni figured out who Aiko is, ''... you stupid perv! Wait NO!'

Alex looked over to Shaoni kneeling down to Aidan. He noticed Aidan's eyes and said, ' NO! AIDAN!' Alex slipped out of his Gigai. He was in his Shinigami Uniform with his Zanpakuto in its sealed form. Alex began killing each and every one of the Gangsters. He wouldn't let one live.

'' We should have told him about our powers Shaoni! Your Bount powers and my Shinigami powers. He would have known we would have taken care of him but now hes... DEAD! '' Alex shouted at Shaoni!

Shaoni ignored what Alex said. Shaoni sniffled and said, '' Alex do you think he will become... a Shinigami?'' Shaoni looked up at Alex.

Alex replied, '' Yes, there is no way he wont be! We will see him again Shaoni! We just gotta wait! ' Alex said as the snow stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! This chapter was so hard to right for me ha! I had Creative Over Load and that gave me a headache. Also I just didn't know how to introduce Aidan again.

1 Year after Aidan's Death

It had been a year since Aidan's death. Shaoni and Alex kept the promise Aidan told them to do when he was dying. His death had traumatized the two. Eventually they had to stop mourning and keep the pain to themselves. This was harder for Shaoni because Aidan and he have known each other since they were little kids, while Aidan and Alex only knew each other for around 4 years. Shaoni looked around the room. He heard that Alex was in his class again this year as always. He spotted Aiko, the last girl Aidan flirted with. He laughed to himself; Aidan always was a flirt…

Aiko turned around from in front of Shaoni and said, '' So Shaoni, you heard anything from Aidan? He's still in North America right? ''

Shaoni gazed at her, thinking about Aidan. Aiko snapped her fingers in front of his face. He snapped out of it and spat out, '' Oh sorry about that Aiko! I was thinking of something but nah I haven't heard from him. ''

'' Oh ok then… See ya around then! '' Aiko said with a heavy sigh of disappointment.

Alex strutted through the door with his 'Killkwik Soldier' hat. Alex sat in a desk beside Shaoni and propped his feet up on Shaoni's desk. Shaoni looked at him in a dirty way. Alex copy-catted the look on his face. Then he laughed harshly. He looked at the big clock on the wall in the middle of the room. Thirty more minutes till class would start. He moved seats temporarily to talk with a group of kids.

Shaoni picked up a manga from inside his book bag. He borrowed this particular volume from Aidan a few weeks before he died because he didn't have this one. He never finished it because after Aidan died he stopped reading manga for a while. He recently picked up the hobby again. He began reading the manga, flipping the page every ten seconds or so. This gave him enough time to analyze the whole page and understand it. Shaoni was an excellent reader, or at least he was when he wanted to be. He loved this mangaka and all of his works.

The bell rung which meant school was starting. Alex moved back over to his seat, while Shaoni memorized what page he was on and put the manga back in his book bag. It was the beginning of the new school year so that meant that not a lot of work was to be done today. They would spend all day doing social activities and going over the school policies. The school got a brand new set of policies so that meant they would spend more time on policies then they usually would during school. Today would be meaningless academically wise. Suddenly the door was yanked open and then slammed back. Shaoni and Alex picked up there head to see what the problem was. When they did they couldn't believe who it was... it was Aidan!

It couldn't be possible! Even if he did become a Shinigami it would take longer than this normally! In fact somewhere around 90% would take the standard six years to graduate from the academy! Aiko, Shaoni, and Alex stood up out of their seats and tried to say something but the cat had their tongue! Aidan casually smiled and sat down in the seat beside Aiko. He couldn't be a Shinigami this soon! Only like 2 people has graduated the Academy in single year! Although it was unbelievable Alex could sense high reiatsu coming from his body. Aidan turned to Aiko and reached over to touch her hand, and then he gave her a flirty smile. Aiko almost fainted right there in her seat. He then turned around to Alex and Shaoni with a grin on his face. He simply waved.

The bell rung again, marking the end of the day and that everyone was free to go home. Aidan picked up his book-bag and ran out the door. Alex and Shaoni did the same. By the time Alex and Shaoni exited the classroom Aidan was already at the entrance of the school. Aidan took a turn to the right. He saw two ways to get away. The first was to hide under a big truck and the second was to climb up a ladder to the roof of the school. He popped a green pill like object into his mouth that was called a Soul Candy. Then he separated into two different bodies, one spiritual and the other the faux body he went to school in which was called a Gigai. The Spiritual Body wore a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji also known as a Shihakushō.

Aidan started to climb the ladder while Bruce, the name of the Soul Candy he was using stayed right in front of the car. Aidan saw Alex and Shaoni exit the school building. They appeared to be looking around for Aidan and then they saw Bruce. They ran to Bruce, frightening him so he hid under the car. At that moment Aidan leaped down from the roof and landed right in front of Alex and Shaoni, separating them from Bruce. Aidan waved his Zanpakuto around.

'' Aidan! It's really you! You've become a Shinigami! '' Shaoni shouted! People were passing by so he must seem like a freak to those regular humans. Regular humans couldn't see Shinigami's.

'' Yeah its really me! Yeah, they called me a Prodigy for graduating in one year. What gave me an advantage over the other students is that I was determined to become a Shinigami so that I could live my life again! But my life is going to me so much more fun now! Aidan Kenta, Student by Day, and Shinigami by Night! '' Aidan said with a laugh.

'' I thought I still would have heard about a prodigy from the Academy. I've abandoned my duties for so long, stayed in the human world so long that they probably archived me as a Ryoka. '' Alex said matter-o-factly.

'' Yeah they have. I know that for sure. As Fifth Seat of The Tenth Squad I make sure I know of everything that goes on in the Soul Society. '' Aidan said.

'' Well Aidan you were feeding off some huge reiatsu for your first year of being a Shinigami! You must have spent all year training! '', Shaoni complimented.

'' Yeah, I'm pretty strong! I've mastered my Shikai already so I plan on perfecting my current abilities. '' Aidan said feeling accomplished.

Alex sat by listening to Aidan and Shaoni having their little conversation. '' Hey guys I got it! How about we test out your power Aidan by fighting Shaoni! ''

Aidan snapped at the opportunity before Shaoni could say something, '' Alright let's do it! I'm itching for a fight! To Karakura Town Forest! ''

'' Wait I'm not so su...'' Shaoni attempted to protest against the battle.

Alex interrupted in the middle of Shaoni's dialogue, '' Alright then to Karakura Town Forest it is! ''

The trio arrived at the site of the to-be battlefield. There was a plain with wild grass growing all over. There were big jagged boulders scattered across the plain, and there was a wide stream of water in the middle of the plain also. Aidan jumped across the river and readied himself for battle! Aidan knew if Shaoni got in the water and got the chance to shock him the battle would be over. Shaoni sighed and activated his doll. The doll sort of looked like a collection of crystals that attracted to make a single being. Aidan used his Soul Candy again and told Bruce to stay with Alex.

Aidan drew out his Zanpakuto. He pointed it to the sky and said, '' Darken the Sky with your storm, Mastāboruto! '' The sword didn't transform in a huge, noticeable way since his Zanpakuto was already a weird shape, the only difference is that in Shikai the hilt changes to a silver color. Shaoni's Doll, Ton let out a extremely high pitched sound. Aidan didn't know how to dodge so he just took the attack head on. He didn't feel any pain, but he couldn't hear anything. Aidan ran up to Ton and began slashing at him. Ton deflected the first two but got hit with the third and fourth strikes. Ton retreated a few strides so that he can have space. Aidan began storing lightning into his sword but he used the grey lightning so it could cut through Ton.

Aidan began dashing towards Ton and slashed at him. Ton dodged and then flew back to put plenty of distance in between the two opponents. Ton used the same attack that he used on Aidan the first time. Aidan still hadn't found an way to negate the effects so he took some internal damage. After he got hit with that attack he found out the way to overcome the Dolls ability. Aidan released a screen made up of his lightning that he sends flying toward the enemy. Ton tried to fend off the attack with his physical strength but he couldn't. The White Lightning struck through Ton. Ton ended up on the ground with smoky parts on his body.

'' I know your weakness Shaoni! You use Sound and all to disorientate the opponent or to cause internal damage. So I use the sound of my lightning to overpower the sound of the sound waves you use. '' Aidan said

'' Looks like you figured me out! Since we're comrades tell me the full abilities of your Shikai! '' Shaoni pleaded

Aidan sighed and said informatively, '' I focus on ambient static electricity to create objects to shoot at enemies if spun at a fast rotation and velocity could be used as mashers of lightning. I have three types of lightning to use. White Lightning, this lightning only shocks but is stronger and faster than lightning found in the sky. Black Lightning, which doesn't only shock it, cuts straight through the object which is targeted. Grey Lightning, this type of lightning sucks energy out of the enemy. My types of lightning are about 1.5 times faster than lightning and 2 times stronger. ''

'' Oh I see! Well I had a few more tricks up my sleeve but I was clearly beaten here! Besides the main ability I wanted to use wouldn't be useful here. '' Shaoni said with a sigh and deactivated his doll.

Alex clapped and said, '' Bravo! Aidan has proved his worth! I didn't know if you were really a seated member or not but you have proved that you are! ''

Aidan acted offended, '' So you think I'm a liar? You have offended me Alex Ruler! I don't know if I will ever get over this! ''

Shaoni sighed, '' Lets go Eat at Buff Boys Buffet then! I'm starving man! ''

Aidan said, '' Alright I'm over it lets go! Wait... sorry I can't go today! Now that I'm back I need to go to my house. I think my mother would like to know I'm back! So peace! I'll see y'all tomorrow! ''

' Yeah I figure I should be getting home too! It's getting pretty late and I'm tired! '' Alex said

Shaoni just nodded his head and they all three began to go back home.

Aidan was at the doorstep of his house. He hadn't been here in a year since he had been here. He entered the house and felt the cool breeze of sweet air conditioning. He quietly began creeping around the house. Aidan heard something sizzling inside the kitchen. He creeped around the corner and looked into the kitchen to see what was happening. It was his Mom cooking some kind of dinner. He creeped behind her and picked her up by her thighs.

'' Who wait... ' She said before picking up a extra frying pan and swatting it behind her back without even bothering to look behind her. Aidan couldn't blame her though, no one else had been in this house... or maybe she had one of her 'friends' over.

'' God woman! What have I told you about me not having steel skin! That really hurts! '' He said while holding his right cheek.

'' Aidan! Your back honey? '' Aidan's mother screamed in excitement!

'' Yes it's me woman! Who else talks to you about steel skin? ''

'' No one it's just you. So how was North America? '' She asked

'' Oh it was just fine! I worked out a lot so I'm more muscular than I was so yeah I feel good. '' He answered

'' Well that's good honey! I'll fix you breakfast in the morning before you go to school. So good night baby! '' Aidan's mother said before she kissed him on the cheek. Then she went to bed.

Aidans smiled, he missed home. He went to his bedroom and laid on his bed so that he could fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Aidan woke up to the silver alarm clock that he hadn't heard in a year. He reached over quickly and slammed his hand down on the alarm clock to turn it off. It was going to be the second day of school, and he was actually ready for it. The past year was spent in the Soul Society, learning how to be a Shinigami. It would be different then what usually is planned on his agenda. He sat up out of his bed, and yawned. He needed to get dressed and eat breakfast. Last night his mother was so happy that she offered to cook breakfast. That was the first time she had ever done anything like that, he felt like there would be a catch though. Aidan picked out his dark blue long-sleeve shirt that said, 'Shattered' on it, and he wore his casual black jeans. He went to the bathroom that's connected to his room. It was a average sized bathroom, just big enough for breathing space. It had the basic shower, toilet, and mirror area. He brushed his reddish hair, and exited the bathroom. His Soul Communicator phone began going off. He flipped it open and looked at the map that was shown. There was a group of four hollows around the forest area. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his breakfast, and then continued out the door after saying,

'' Thanks Mom! Love you; I'm in a Rush so talk to you later! '' His mother just stood there, confused.

Shaoni woke up in his bed, with a Manga in his lap. He let out a long yawn, and walked downstairs to the bathroom with his eyes halfway open. There was a flashlight on the floor, and Shaoni slipped over it thus tripping. His face landed in the dirty bathroom toilet. He quickly looked in the mirror to see what happened. His face was completely soaked, with brown smudges everywhere. He heard a flash and looked beside him; there was his brother who had taken a picture of this little accident. Shaoni started to chase his brother but then decided he should clean up his face. He got a washrag and began scrubbing his face real good. He looked at the formerly white rag that had turned brown with a nasty smell; Shaoni gagged and almost threw up. He threw that rag in the dirty clothes pile and grabbed a new rag and scrubbed the same way. He didn't even bother to look at the rag and threw it in the dirty clothes pile. Shaoni changed his clothes and then chased after his little brother.

'' Give me your phone retard! '' Shaoni shouted at his ignorant little brother Dai, who was quite large, and round. Shaoni stuck out his hand.

'' Oh it's alright now. I promise I deleted it... AFTER I UPLOADED IT ON FACEBOOK! 'Dai screamed before he laughed.

Shaoni sensed the Spiritual Pressure that was leaking from the group of Hollows. '' You know what... I'll deal with you later. '' He said before leaving his house and going after the group of Hollows.

Alex was cooking his breakfast before he headed off to school. Since he was two-hundred and fifty he didn't have people in his house to cook his breakfast like most kids in high school did. He was cooking eggs, grits, and making toast. It would be a good while before his food was ready so he decided to go take a shower. He went to the bathroom and took his clothes off. He stepped over into the bathtub and pulled, and turned the handle thus letting water spew from the top of the shower. The water started off freezing cold but then it started to warm up. He scrubbed himself with body wash, and did the same to his hair but with shampoo and conditioner. Alex got out of the shower and dried off. Then he walked through the house but-naked until he got to his room and put on some clothes. Alex went back to the kitchen, and inspected his breakfast. He decided it was well done so he flipped it onto his plate and began to chow down into his food. Once he finished he placed the plate into the sink and washed it. Alex sensed the spiritual pressure from the hollows and ran to the area where he sensed the spiritual energy.

'' I wonder if Aidan and Shaoni are on their way too. Shaoni had to sense it with his cautious mind, and Aidan was probably to clueless to sense it but his Spirit Communicator had to warn him. Its only three minor hollows though so they might have left me to it since I'm the closest. '' Alex, thought to himself.

Aidan arrived at the scenery in the mountains. He was hidden behind a tree and he was looking at the three hollows. There were two smaller hollows and then a bigger hollow. Although the third one was bigger then the other two, they all had about the same amount of spiritual energy leaking from them. The two smaller ones appeared like scorpions, while the big one looked like a bear. Aidan sensed two other points of spiritual energy speeding at him until they were right beside him, Shaoni and Alex. Aidan went into his book-bag and pulled out the Soul Candy Dispenser out. He popped in the Soul Candy and Bruce took over control of his body. Aidan sprinted toward one of the Scorpion Hollows. He slashed at the scorpion twice, but the hollow blocked the first slash and then parried the next attack by pinching Aidan's Zanpakuto and slung it about twenty feet away from him. He smirked, and leaped up to the hollow. He did a combo of two punches at the scorpion. The Hollow was hit by the punches but then clapped his stingers together. One of the stingers stung Aidan and he used Shunpo to go back to Alex and Shaoni. Aidan used Shunpo again to smash both of his heads over the Hollows Skull and made it crack. A black orb of spiritual energy formed and flew over to the other Scorpion Hollow. The Hollow grew bigger, and its spiritual energy doubled.

'' What the Hollow is going on here! That hollow didn't die, it just formed with the other hollow. '' Alex shouted. Alex just couldn't understand it.

Shaoni sighed and rolled his eyes, '' God, isn't it obvious! The Hollow that Aidan defeated somehow formed into a ball of Reiryoku (Spiritual Energy) and gave its power to that other Scorpion Hollow! Thus the remaining Scorpion Hollow became twice as strong as the Scorpion Hollows were by their self. But I still have a feeling that the Bear Hollow isn't as strong as it should be either. ''

Aidan began to observe the remaining Hollows Reiryoku, ''He's right you know! Every since I got here I observed their power and the scorpions did double. But no matter how big the trees get, I'm here to cut them down and then put them in the wood chipper. ''

Aidan ran over to where the defeated Hollow threw his Zanpakuto and picked it up. Aidan leaped up into the air and walked on it towards the hollow. The Hollow slung his left stinger at incredible speeds that Aidan didn't see coming. Aidan got hit by the left stinger and got slung into a tree. The first tree he got slung into broke in half, and then the second tree was the one that stopped him. Aidan got back up with a smile. He ran at the the Hollow with incredible speeds and slung at the area beside the shoulder so that he would cut off the whole left stinger. Just like Aidan couldn't dodge the left attack, the Hollow couldn't dodge Aidan's attempt to cut his left stingers arm off. He also slashed at the other shoulder so that he could cut the right arm off too. This attack made the Hollow completely defenseless except for its tail stinger which wouldn't do any good at the moment. Aidan decided to end this and stuck his blade through the Hollow's Skull. The Hollow turned into another dark ball of Reiryoku that was sent to the big Bear Hollow which had remained still till now. The Bear Hollow grew a stinger instead of his tail.

Aidan turned around and walked towards his friends. '' It appears the Hollow didn't get twice as strong because he merged with another. There were 4 of these Hollows. I took out two, there is one on its way here because of our Reiatsu, and you're looking at the fourth. So I'll let you two fight over who gets to fight whom. '' He said with a laugh.

Alex questioned, '' How did you know that there was one hollow on its way when you were occupied like that? ''

Aidan laughed, '' I am a Seated Member of The Tenth Division aren't I? I have to be on the top of my game at all times, never letting anything slip through me. ''

Shaoni was astonished, '' But I didn't even sense it and I usually sense anything before your Spirit Communicators pick them up! That Hollow is too far away! I still don't sense it and I'm a Sensor Type Combatant. ''

Aidan rolled his eyes, '' Well apparently my sensor abilities are stronger than yours when I'm battle active. So stop acting surprised about it! ''

Alex ignored Aidan, '' Well Shaoni and I will go after that other Hollow before he starts getting stronger by eating souls. '', and with that the two ran off to defeat the Hollow.

Alex and Shaoni were leaping over the tops of houses. They could sense the Hollow now and it felt stronger than the original three Hollows they knew about did. It must have eaten some other Hollows to get stronger. Alex wanted to take care of the Hollow since he hadn't even sparred in quite a while, so he told Shaoni what he wanted. Shaoni shrugged and said that he would take care of anything else like civilians in peril, etc. Soon they were standing on the rooftop that was right beside the Bear Hollow. So the Hollows could only merge with the four Hollows that were in cahoots but they could still eat other Hollows to get stronger. The only difference was that when they ate the other Hollows that their form didn't change. Alex nodded at Shaoni and leaped off the roof and brought out his Zanpakuto. He started using Shunpo so that the Hollow couldn't keep up with his speed. He cut off the Bear Hollows right arm but when he did the left arm pounded him into the ground. Shaoni just nodded in disappointment, Alex should have done better than that.

'' Ruler get back up! You know Aidan wouldn't have stayed down like that! You are sad fool! '' Shaoni shouted at Alex to get him angry. Alex fought better when he was angry.

Alex pushed the Bear Claw off of him and used Shunpo to escape from harm's way. '' Shut up Shaoni! Looks like this Hollow is gonna make me use my Zanpakuto! Claw through their Heart, Kakushi Taigā! '' He said when his Zanpakuto began changing into a Szabla, which is a Eastern-European Sabre.

Alex could attack from a distance with his Zanpakuto. His Zanpakuto's abilities could be described like he makes wires of Reiryoku that can slice up the opponent real easy. He can make the threads of Reiryoku more intense or less intense. If he makes the threads more intense they can cut easier, if he makes them softer they can cut him just right so it would paralyze the opponent or he could just stop them in their tracks by trapping them. Alex can also set the threads on fire, to burn the opponent. He swung his Zanpakuto at a fast speed to slice the Hollow but the hollow somehow repelled it with his Reiatsu. The Hollow must have released it at a fast rate to repel the threads of it. So Alex would have to intensify the threads so that they could cut through his defense. Alex swung his Zanpakuto again and this time he added some fire to the threads. This time the threads were too strong, and fast. The threads went right through the hollow and set him on fire. Alex let out a laugh. The Hollow turned into a black ball of Reiatsu but when it tried to go to the other Hollow it shattered.

'' What just occurred Shaoni? '' Alex asked.

'' My guess is that the Hollows were too far away so that they couldn't merge together. Or something like that but I assume that's it. '' Shaoni guessed. After Shaoni said that a military of Hollows surrounded them.

'' What in the World is going on here? Why are all these Hollows here! '' Alex shouted.

'' There must be someone controlling them and sending them after us but who? '' Shaoni calmly said, '' This must be happening to Aidan but he can manage himself. ''

Alex checked his Spirit Communicator. '' Yeah he is surrounded too. So let's get to killing! This could get out of hand so let's finish it quickly! '' Alex said getting ready for a huge battle!


End file.
